Kismet
by StrangeLittleSwirl
Summary: Broken down busses and bribes lead to unexpected reunions. Seth’s now on the hunt to bring the most unlikely person back to El Ray. UPDATE! New Chapter 1/26/2008
1. Blood and Irony

Title: _Kismet_

Author: Rose with Thorns

Rating: T for language, violence

Summary: Broken down busses and bribes lead to unexpected reunions. Seth's now on the hunt to bring the most unlikely person _back_ to El Ray.**Author's Note: This is a gene splicing experiment between a sudden plot bunny and a stalker plot bunny that's been bothering me for a while. All Spanish translations are thanks to the Konfabulator's Translate Mini.**

**Oh, and I do not own anyone or anything, but did bring the bus load of college girls and two old ladies, as well as some other people into existence for the sake of plot. No, none of the girls on the bus have phone numbers….Chapter One:**

**Blood and Irony**

Bribery was a part of the everyday in El Ray. You just had to get used to it-and protect yourself. Sever all ties that might be held against you, don't keep women around, and keep an eye on your back. That was the way to go.

Jimmy Capone was one of those sort of men who thought that, by coincidentally having a badass surname, he automatically was one. Personally, Seth knew the guy was still wet behind the fucking ears, and that this little 'meeting' was a very stupid mistake on the man's part. In El Ray, everyone knew the club owner Seth Gecko, or Mikey Martinez as his papers said, was not one to fuck with.

He leaned back in his chair, exhaling and rolling the Cuban cigar between his fingers. Jimmy smiled from the other side of the dirty, shit-stained room with the look of a cat with a canary. His beer belly peeked up from just above the edge of the Formica tabletop, his chubby hands just folded in front of it.

"You're a good guy, right Mikey?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Depends upon who you're comparing me to, Jimmy. Am I 'good' on a saint level? No. But in El Ray, I'm the closest thing to the fucking pope you'll get."

The man grinned. There was a ten year difference between them at least, but the younger of the two had more experience-or was it commons sense? Seth was still trying to figure out why the dumb-nut would meet with him one-on-one.

"Hear about the bus that broke down just outside of El Ray?" When his guest nodded, Capone continued. "It was a bus just filled to the brim with young college girls, huh?"

Seth kept still. "I'm not following, Jimmy. Get to the point where I inevitably give you money."

This threw him for a loop. It took him a bit to restart. "But I know you wouldn't want something to happen to any of them. That's why I went to you." He leaned forward. "I might just know about a…problem that's going to take place. Thought you should know."

"Now why would I be spending my hard-earned money on some sort of ransom for a dumbass bitch on her vaca-" He stopped as the door opened and in came two men, dragging along a dark haired, beaten women. He didn't move.

They pulled her head up, her dark, frantic eyes met his.

For the first time in a very long time, panic took over.

* * *

She settled back into the seat, fanning herself. Of all the places to break down…

Nina, the willowy, bohemian blonde who had befriended her at freshmen orientation punched her in the arm. "Hey," she said warningly. "Cheer up. It's a minor pit stop. This is vacation; its an adventure. Relax a little."

She gave her a smile, but turned back to tapping her hands on her bouncing legs.

A bad tire shouldn't take this long.

The other girls, all members of their seminary's Spanish Club, had started to fidget. The air-conditioning had gone off when the engine was shut off, and most have them in their silver spoon-fed lives hadn't been without the luxury of A.C. for more than a few minutes. Some had pulled out their cell phones, already complaining to the first person in their phone Address Book.

Yes, college was turning out to be a most disappointing experience.

Perhaps she could nap. Lethargy was normal in heat, right? It could help. With her lack of sleep, recently…

The elderly driver got back on, but she could tell right away something was wrong as his head crested above the small wall. As his back came into view, the gun at his back did, too. A few girls noticed, automatically grew gravely silent. She swallowed.

The three, Hispanic men stared about the bus. The shortest stepped into the aisle_. "Buena dias, señoras. No le guardaremos para demasiado largo_. We just need one of you for _un rato corto_. Any volunteers?"

By now the entire bus was silent. The elderly two women who'd accompanied the girls clutched at one another, in fear.

"No volunteers? Pity then, we'll just pick."

They looked at all of them, the group of them scattered about the large bus. They were a small group. The more attractive ones had a higher chance of being picked, if the man's leering gaze was to be judged.

"You there. Get up."

It took her a moment to realize he was talking to her. Nina gazed at her, horrified.

"Don't g-"

She shot her a warning glance as she slowly got up. They gestured for her to follow.

The first step off the bus caused her to squint in the blinding sunlight, such a difference from the dramatically darker, drier bus. The wind slapped her cheeks as she staggered. Instantly a gun was in the small of her back. Her hands went up, automatically. They walked her around to the other side of the bus.

A portly, American man waited. He threw his butt to the ground, grinding it beneath his boot. She hoped it was a sign he might be a slightly more courteous kidnapper.

He turned towards them, and she could see he had not been in Mexico long, or he'd spent all of his time indoors. He grinned as he saw her, surveying her with a long, uncontrolled look.

"What's your name sugar?"

She swallowed, glaring. "Where are we?"

He shook his head, tisking at her. "I think I asked you a question. If you like that pretty little brunette head to stay on your neck, you'll answer me. What's your name, darlin?"

"Kate Fuller."

He continued to smile. "Well, Katie, you're going to help me out, okay?"

She swallowed. She'd been kidnapped once, and had made it out. She could do it again. He didn't wait for an answer.

He escorted her languidly to a beat up car and got into the driver's seat. Twisting in her seat, she could see the men stayed behind, but a few girls were pressed against the glass, looking to see what became of her. He pulled her back down.

"You're a smart girl, coming with me like this. Pretty cute, too."

"Don't think that's going to get you anywhere."

He chuckled. "Fiery. I like it, Katie."

She snapped. "It's Kate, you overweight cardiac-arrest-on-legs. Now where the fuck are you taking me?"

She was answered with a punch in the face, and the angle was just enough to cause the sting of a nose bleed. She cupped the side of her face, nursing the it.

He turned towards her, a fatty finger shaking at her. "Now there is no need to get fresh, young lady. Just sit back and enjoy this…scenic ride to El Ray."

Oh, the irony. It mingled with the coppery taste of blood in her mouth.

* * *

Seth tried to remain calm. For Kate's sake. What the hell was she doing anywhere near El Ray?

"What makes you think I'll pay?"

The man shrugged. "You're a softie, underneath it all. Boys, why don't you take her for a ride, alright? Keep her busy while me and Mikey talk this over."

Kate's head shot up, eyes pleading. "Se-" she never finished, which, in a way was a good thing. The bad part was the way she was silenced. Her head dropped forward like a rag dolls as one of the men pocketed the gun he'd just pistol-whipped her with. 'Mikey' was out of his chair, aiming the gun at the man.

"I really don't think you want to do that," he said, hoping for all the world that it sounded exactly how he felt.

The gun was back out, digging into the now unconscious girl's head. "I think that's my line, _señor_."

Even though the man across the table from him was still quite new at the business of extortion, the two other men weren't. They were professional, experienced goons, quite frankly. For Kate's sake, even though it killed him, he put his gun away.

"What are we looking at here, Jimmy?" he felt tired, exhausted and not prepared for what was about to begin.

The man shrugged. "Not quite sure yet, Mikey. Give me a little time, and I'll give you a number. But just to make sure, Andre is going to sit with ya, while Carlos takes this cutie for a little drive, and I go to think my numbers over." That meant he was going to go meet with whoever he was working for. Rumors and new around town would have scared him off from thinking of this alone. It was now up to Seth to mull over who exactly would try this…

The doors shut, and, much to his dismay, he didn't hear a scuffle outside, confirming the fact that Kate was clearly very unconscious. Two cars took off, he could hear, and he strained to hear which ways they went.

Andre gave him a grin that could only mean he was going to try to have fun with him.

"Andre, for your sake just sit your ass down and let me leave. I'll go get the money."

He shook his head. "We don't need the police involved."

Seth gave him an incredulous look. "Police? I haven't ever seen one within a fifty mile radius of El Ray. Ever. Have you? And why would I call 'em?"

Andre mulled that one over, giving Seth enough time to pick up the large, ornate stapler on Jimmy's desk and hit him with it.

He brought it down with such force onto the side of Andre's skull that both men staggered, the victim more so, Seth started to lift it again.

Andre stood up, half protecting his head and trying to punch Seth with one hand while pulling out his gun with the other. It didn't work, but his overall height and weight advantage caused both men to end up bumping into the desk, with 'Mikey' fall backward onto its surface.

Andre tried to pull the gun again. This time, Seth slid over the other side of the desk (due in part to momentum causing him to nearly lose his balance over the side). By now the blood was running down the other man's face freely, and the blood in his eyes hindered him a bit. It gave Seth enough time to pull out his own and, with two shots, end the threat.

The new silence allowed Seth to inspect himself. A slight scrape from the intimate encounter with the desk, but really nothing else. Readjusting his suit jacket, he started out towards the door.

The prim, Botoxed secretary started for the emergency button, God knew why, but a gun in her direction stopped the action. Seth stalked out the front in plain site, ending up on a side street of the main section of El Ray.

It looked a bit, as one tourist had once said, like the Caymans. It had all the wealth and opulence of a rich tourist spot, but the underbelly of any ruthless city. It was a surreal place, with a volunteer 'police force', elected money men who really did nothing. Unless you were 'in', you'd never know.

Seth knew the bus was probably just outside of town, and with that in mind, he dialed Nick Fantozzi, his business neighbor who owned a garage and tour bus company. Nick himself was the only person he came close to trusting in the city. The group of confused, scared girls were brought to the Holiday Inn down the street, and a pale, elderly woman rushed to Seth as she got off the bus.

"You have to help us," she said desperately. "A student was kidnapped and we have no idea where she is. I need to get to the authorit-"

"They said that no authorities should be involved, m'am. They approached me for the ransom money."

The woman groaned, hands covering her face as the inevitable tears started.

A blonde came over. "If this helps, here's her picture, sir."

It was a good picture of Kate, shyly smiling at the camera as she carried a cake out of a kitchen. But this Kate was not the skinny teenager he'd left behind. She was…

After he found her he'd be able to think like that. Now, however…

"Do you know where they've taken her, sir?" asked the girl, her large blue eyes wide with fear. He didn't respond. "If it's a problem about the money, I'm sure I could call my parents and have them wire the money."

"I've got it taken care of, kid." He bit his lip, pouring over the checklist in his head: find out who Jimmy was working for, track down that car, tear the man to pieces, get Kate back in one piece…

"Does Kate have a cell phone on her?"

She shook her head sadly. She held up a small leather backpack. "She left her purse." Seth cursed under his breath. "But she does have a walkie talkie. We'd gotten them for the tour of the temple ruins."

He could have kissed that girl then, had it not been that she was probably a minor. "Can I borrow it? I might be able to get a hold of her."

She handed it over. "Channel eight. It's her l-"

"Lucky number." He remembered it, from some side conversation on the RV at one point, probably.

The girl gave him a confused look. "Yeah. Please get her back to us, sir. She's my best friend…"

He gave her a curt nod and squatted next to the older woman on the cheap, stained hotel couch. "Just sit and relax. I've got this all under control."

* * *

Kate swallowed, wincing at the pain caused by her throat's dryness. She sat up a little. How'd she get in a chair?

The memory of what had happened came back, a little quicker than the returning pain on the side of her brow. It felt hot and swollen, and the itch just below confirmed her hunch she'd been bleeding. At least her nose hadn't started again.

A look around told her she was no longer in the same, cheery building she'd been in when she was pistol whipped. And now she was tied to a chair. The ogre of a Hispanic man that had been there earlier was gone, but the tall, lean man was still there, long, black hair shielding his face from her. He brought his head up when he noticed her moving about.

"Oh, you're up. Good afternoon."

Kate swallowed, trying to ready herself to say something, maybe to anger him enough to get him near her. She might be able to trip him….nothing came to mind.

"Hey, just sit tight." He turned on a TV in the corner of the dirt-floored room. The flat, dry terrain outside let her know she was probably nowhere near El Ray.

She let her head fall back, bright spots of pain and a view of a popcorn crackled, cracked ceiling encompassing her vision. To think five hours ago she'd just left the airport and boarded a bus, and that her only fear was of the memories she so desperately tried to push to the back of her mind.

This was not turning out as she'd planned it.


	2. It's A Motherfucker

__

\**Title: _Kismet_**

Author: Rose with Thorns

Rating: T for language, violence

Summary: Broken down busses and bribes lead to unexpected reunions. Seth's now on the hunt to bring the most unlikely person _back_ to El Ray.

Author's Note: Oh some many little references…so little time….Song is _It's a Motherfucker_ by the Eels, who I'm sure, given the chance, would rock the Kasbah…chocolate cake and Replacement Killers **at 3:30 in the morning. Yun-Fat Chow and me gaining back all that weight back…sensing irony… Going to see Batman Begins for a second time, oh they finally found someone cute enough to play my husband in his early years…(Batman, Rose Batman, people…) Go see my idol Gary Oldman! Watch as Katie Holmes smirks! See Chris Bale wet and shirtless! Watch him climb walls! Cake!**

COOKIES TO THOSE WHO RECOGNIZE THE REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL SCRIPT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Chibi1309: Awww, thank you…I've been experimenting with multiple writing styles for a while now (go look at my old crap shudder). I read to Gregory Maguire books in a row, which may or may not factor into it (not so subliminal message: Go see Wicked for a religious experience!), and I fell in love with John Sandford's writing style when I was in sixth or seventh grade. Felt the book I read-Certain Prey-was a little cliché, but his technique and voice was inspired. It's always stuck with me. Also, I take AP History. My teacher gave us this amazing article at the beginning of the year, and it was about using lengthy sentences instead of, say, two words. It stuck. I'M fed up with rubbish writing myself, though I can't talk much. If you or anyone else is interested, Crash was written in the sixth grade (cringe)…

Oh, and Seth rocks my socks more…

SpadesJade: (blushes) Thank you! I've been honing the whole storytelling thing for a while now. Been working my butt of really. I now have actual trophies to boost my ego when I need it (acting…gotta love it FORENSICS4LIFEFOOS!). And thank you for making me feel a little less like the ONLY person on the planet to notice that chemistry between them…I mean, if QT were to make a real sequal…look at what Julliet looks like now. Come on. And George is still as gorgeous as then. I wish I was her, really…And I really did a horrible job of explaining it…but hopefully it will be explained a little more in this chapter. Nothing's too random for me. Seriously…

Warm squeezes to **klxzz**, **lovewriter45**, **Zan**, **Rose** and **Angela** for reviewing, too. You guys are sooo sweet!

The call came in as Seth headed north, a car full of money and guns. Some exorbitant, ridiculous fee. He actually collected the money, but that was plan D. The others included maiming, disfigurement, and various forms of castration.

When had he gotten like this?

The road to the next tiny cluster of building that barely made up a town stretched out before him, dirt and more dirt in every direction. He tapped his hand impatiently on the outside of his car door. Impulsively, he grabbed up the walkie talkie.

"Hello?" he took his finger off the button, and a little beep sounded. Nothing happened. "Kate?"

Beep. Nothing.

With a sigh he messaged the bridge of his nose.

Normally, she would enjoy _C.S.I._, really. Unfortunately, being tied to a chair…changed things.

The man pulled up a chair, chewing on a Slim Jim-or the cheap version of it- chuckling every once in a while when something happened that was particularly destructive. A man blew up and he slapped his knee, laughing. Kate tried to remain impassive.

His phone rang, some ridiculous, poly-tone of a rap song. She could never understand the crap. She liked Bowie and Kate Bush and-

"Oh really?"

Oh shit. That tone meant something went wrong. What had Seth done? Kate bit her lip, tapping a foot, straining to hear the other side of the call. The man nodded, making small, noncommittal noises from time to time. He glanced at her, and she felt her stomach drop.

Why couldn't it by vampires? Or slightly pedophile-inclined trigger-happy kidnappers?

"I understand. Alright."

He smirked. "Seems your savior got a little cocky. I've been told to make things interesting."

'Interesting', as far back as Kate could remember, had many meanings. It could be used in the always welcome 'you're thesis sounds quite interesting, tell me more'. Or the extremely squirm-inducing 'Kate, that was your principal and he had something interesting to tell me'. Or the mediocre, blasé 'you're haircut's interesting'. This, however, sounded like the second. Whoopdi-fucking-doo.

She didn't answer him.

"Hmm,' he said looking at her, and then the television. Nick Stokes was buried alive, ants attacking him as he ran out of oxygen…

Oh dear merciful Lord and anyone else in the same occupation, no.

He grabbed her arm, and a shovel, and carted her out the door.

Kate, in any other circumstance, would have asked how a sleazoid with a bound and gagged girl was able to get a coffin so easily. Luckily or unluckily for her, it was meant for somebody slightly bigger than her.

The ground on the side of the highway was easy to dig in, and it didn't take him that long to create a big enough hole. She swallowed, feeling how coarse her tongue felt. No water for hours…and now, a small amount of oxygen. She braced herself for that old acquaintance, death.

When had she become so angsty?

He pulled the cumbersome coffin out of the back of the blue pick up truck and pushed it into the hole. She could just make out a car miles off, nowhere in screaming or running distance. Panic was becoming harder to block out. He ushered her over the coffin, gaping up at her from the hole. She took in a shuddering breath.

Strangely enough, he helped her ease her way in. Kate made sure to get a few last good breaths in before she was shut in. Luckily, she was a pretty good swimmer, and had learned to scuba dive a few years back. Hopefully it would help.

He gave her a yellowed grin and shut the lid, and Kate was engulfed in darkness. She heard his footsteps, muffled, get into the car and pull off. A short time after that, she heard that other car go by.

And Kate waited to die.

Seth drove past the dirty old blue pick up truck and into town, pulling into the back parking lot of a convenience store. Tourist fodder was strewn in heaping piles everywhere outside. Inflatable water toys (for where? He wondered), skimpy clothing. Cancun shirts that had somehow made their way here for straying, drunk college students.

Stumpy stood at the register inside, looking like a big eyed, nervous ferret, or some other rodent. He'd skipped town a while ago, hiding out in plain sight. Seth hadn't bothered to collect the money his ex-bartender owed him, simply because it was too much effort for something of little value.

Since then Stumpy (named for the foot he lost when he ratted out some gang, ergo 'shortening' his inhabitance of wherever he came from) had been a pushover in the crime world. He was the most likely person to go to if you wanted to hide something. Unfortunately, he was also the most likely to rat you out, being a chicken shit and all. Seth took off his sun glasses and entered.

It smelled like the cheap crap sun tan lotion he sold and incense. Stumpy was at the counter, but had suddenly paled, shrank and started to creep towards the back room. Seth cracked a grin.

"Eh, it's Stumpy! How ya doin', sport?" he asked jovially. Stumpy seemed to be lulled by this enough to actually stand straight up-well, as straight as he could…

"You know I was really going to get around to-"

Seth waved it off, wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulder and started to move towards the bathroom door. There were two skinny, leather-skinned bleach blondes looking at bikinis in the store. Bimbos tended to talk, even if they didn't have half a fucking clue what was going on. In one fluid motion, he pushed Stumpy into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Seen any of Capone's guys around, Stumpy?"

He shrank in the corner, Seth crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the door, intently waiting for an answer. The rodent shook his head.

"N-nope. Nobody."

"Really?"

"Yeah, boss. I'd never lie to you-"

"Didn't see any of them? With some unconscious brunettes?" He shook his head.

There was the blink. And another.

'Mikey' swaggered forward in the small distance between them. "Let me get this straight, Stumpy. None of Jimmy's men, with whom you have a running agreement of protection for services, did not ask to use the service of your little back room?"

"Uh, Mikey, ya know I can't," he was cracking. He was fidgeting, whining.

"Are you forgetting you owe me money? That's something I've_ chosen_ to ignore that."

He was leaning heavily into the corner, since there was no way out. "Well…"

"Stumpy," he sang. No answer. Somewhere, somebody-possibly some perverted asshole-had Kate. Seth grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "God damn it, Stumpy, I swear I will-"

"Alright!" he cried. Literally. "Chris took her into the back for a while. She was pretty beat up. But then they left."

He unclenched his hands, and Stumpy actually let out a strangled sob.

"Where'd they head?"

"I saw his truck head east, the road to Jimenez."

Seth wrenched open the door. The girls were now at the counter. He straightened himself out, buttoning his jacket closed. The pale, trembling Stumpy came out of the back after him, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"'Scuse me, ladies," Seth nodded towards them as he started out the door.

"That's okay," one of them shot back, tossing her hair. Seth turned.

"We're in college. Gay people are cool."

Kate opened her eyes. She'd finished mentally playing _Ziggy Stardust_ for the second time. Thank God for little favors, she thought. At least the coffin was meant for someone quite a bit larger for her. She shifted to her side.

And automatically regretted it. Something large and heavy that had somehow escaped the very intensive pat down she'd gotten earlier was nestled just inside her short's waistband. Her hopes lifted.

Frantically, she pulled it out of her waistband. When she twisted the rubber-covered volume switch to turn on the power, the small blue LCD screen lit up. She could now see the satin surrounding her.

Kate, with trembling fingers, switched it to the eighth channel. She and Nina had picked this as their channel. It was her lucky number.

She pushed the 'Talk' button. At first she had no voice, so she took her finger off. Clearing her voice, and she swallowed. Kate's throat felt worse than when she took that first shot at the bar. "Hello? Is anybody out there?"

Beep.

Silence.

It had been worth a try. Kate felt the fingers of panic start towards her, and she allowed herself a deep breath as she curled into fetal position, heedless of the boning in her shirt that gave it its corset shape. "Anybody?"

A tear involuntarily slipped down her cheek.

She'd though she would die when her family was kidnapped. She thought she would die when the bar's personalities showed their true side. Kate had felt death upon her just as she felt Seth's large back against hers when they were surrounded, but now, it lay in the coffin with her, waiting for her to give in.

It was tempting.

Kate closed her eyes, and tried to control her breathing. Pretend I'm underwater. Pretend it's just murky. At least its cold down here. Maybe she could sleep, and die as she did so. Moving about, she clung to the coffin pillow, a cheap sateen things that wasn't really comfortable.

The silence stretched languidly about her.

She was just about asleep when the crackling on the walkie talkie jarred her awake.

"Kate?" Beep.

It was too good to be true.

"Seth?" For a moment she forget to take her finger off the button.

"Where are you?"

"In a coffin." The full gravity of the situation-much worse than even before -hit her like a ton of bricks. "I'm in a coffin, Seth. I'm buried in a coffin."

There was a moment of silence, and Kate panicked. "Seth?"

"Don't worry, Kate, I'm coming. I'm on my way."

She curled up on her side, and placed the little glowing piece of plastic and hope next to her. Who'd have ever thought she'd be glad to hear his voice?

Jimenez was a small town, and while back at Stumpy's there was an obvious place to be keeping her. There would need to be a place for the transaction afterwards, or before. Near a cemetery. The Best Western, a dirty, tired looking place was a block away. He headed for there. He tried Kate again.

"Yes?" She sounded sleepy. She probably had a concussion.

"Babe, come on, wake up. You with me, Kate?"

"Yeah."

He pulled into the parking lot, looking for the Carlos' car. "What's his car look like?"

There was silence for a moment. "It was blue." Even through the phone she sounded breathy, not a good sign. "Do you remember anything else about the car?" There weren't many people at the hotel, but three of them were blue.

"Uh," heavy breathing, "no."

"Okay. Okay. That's good. Alright, Kate, I'm coming. I'm here."

He slid the safety off of his gun and swung open the door to the hotel. He breezed past the lobby and to the hallway of cheap hotel rooms. It would be a corner room. It would be a room overlooking the parking lot. It was the last room on the right. Music was blaring. People were yelling.

The briefcase was still in the car. He'd have Carlos drive his car to wherever she was buried. He'd give over the money. They'd drive off into the sunset, laughing…

Focus, Seth, come on. He knocked. There wasn't an answer. He knocked again. Nothing.

"Alright, Carlos, I'm coming in."

He kicked down the door.

It was a group of wasted boys, music blasting. They stared at him blankly.

Seth discreetly put the gun in his waistband, turned on his heal, and kicked the doorway on his way out.

"Okay Jimmy, you fuck, where is she?"

He was driving down the road, back to Stumpy's to kick the living shit out of him if necessary. He'd never pushed his Sebring so hard before. Usually the cautious driver, Seth was stating to show signs of a serious case of lead foot.

Jimmy chuckled. "Been looking' for you, Mikey. Worried when I found my friend dead. Worried you were worse off."

"Don't kid yourself. Where is she?"

"Got the money?"

"Why _else_ would I be contacting you?"

More of that annoying, obnoxious, full-belly laugh of his. "Jesus Christ," Seth muttered. Was he working with a wanna-be gangster or Santa Claus?

"Okay. Okay, Mike. I understand you're serious. I'll call Carlos and we'll set up a meeting place. He'll bring her there, you bring the money. You know how this works. No harm done to her."

"Bull-" he bit his tongue. Letting them know they were in verbal contact might endanger her.

"Saying something, Mikey?"

"Yeah, I watched your guy pistol-whip her. 'No harm done' my ass."

"No _more_ done. You know, I wasn't sure you'd actually just pay the ransom on some random chick we kidnapped. Guess I was wrong. I think we'll have to start calling you 'Mother Mikey' from now on."

More ha has. Click.

Kate blinked blearily. The heat was starting to seriously get to her.

It was too quiet. No cars had gone by in a while. She needed to do something…

"It's a motherfucker being here without you…" she sang out loud, in an off-pitch song, suddenly, not quite knowing for sure why she picked it. She giggled as the words came back to her.

"Talking to the walls…" Satin-lined, sweat-moist walls. Were they red, or blue? She couldn't remember. They were certainly blue, now. Seth hadn't talked to her in a while. She was left to herself. Talking to the walls…

A strange, animal-like instinct clawed at her gun, suddenly. She had to get out. She'd die. She'd die and she was already buried. She needed to get out or she'd die and be left to talk to the walls…

Kate screamed, screamed with all her might and kicked and clawed and screamed some more until she lay back exhausted on the cheap pillow, tears mingling with her greasy hair.

"But I won't ever be the same," Kate crooned, trying with all her might to curl up into oblivion. "I won't ever be the same."

Carlos lay limply on the bed, eyes staring into oblivion, unnoticing of the gasoline being poured in large amounts on him, near him, all over the room.

Terrence did not like messes. And fires got rid of really anything that you needed. Like bad goons. Carlos was a goon in need of cleaning. They called Terrence to clean.

On his way out, he poured more gasoline on the other parts of the small shack.

Cigarettes, unlike in movies, did _not_ have the ability to set fire to whole buildings. Even if they were virtually made out of paper. He took out a heavy duty Zippo lighter and turned it on. The bright red end sprouted a flame. He put some gum on the child proof off lever and flung it into the open door.

Terrence made sure he was a few yards away before he stopped to watch the fire. People in the area kept to themselves. And this little abandoned place was off on the side of the highway. No one would really care. He pulled out his cell-phone.

"Did he tell you?" came the gruff voice as soon as it picked up.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing?"

Terrence felt his jaw twitch. He liked things to be straightforward. He gave straightforward answers. Others did not do the same.

"Nothing."

The line went dead. Terrence watched the smoke as it made it's lazy, careless way to the sky.

Stumpy, it was needless to say, would be limping more notably for the next few days. And for nothing. The rat was truthfully clueless as to where the girl was now. This time, upon exiting, there were no comforting, experimental college girls.

The phone rang as he made his way back to the car.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Hi, Mikey."

"Spill it."

"I've got some bad news, Mikey."


	3. Death's Brother

**Title: _Kismet_**

**Author: Rose with Thorns**

**Rating: T for language, violence**

**Summary: Broken down busses and bribes lead to unexpected reunions. Seth's now on the hunt to bring the most unlikely person _back_ to El Ray.**

* * *

Death's brother, Sleep. 

**Virgil**, _Aeneid_  
_Roman epic poet (70 BC - 19 BC)_

"They what?"

Johnny flinched. Oh, he'd fucked up more than he imagined…

"Well, you see, when I told him to make things interesting, I didn't mean for him to-"

"For him to do whatever came to mind when he thought of what 'interesting' meant, because, I guess, he realized it was you who'd be doing the fabulous impression of a Persian eunuch and not him?"

"A Pers-what? You know what, forget it. Just forget it. I'm sorry, Mikey. I can't do anything about it. Forget the money. Let's just forget this ever happened, okay? Truce? I won't rat if you don't."

There was silence. This was either very good or it wasn't and he should probably kiss his girlfriend and his wife goodbye…

"No truce. If I don't find this girl in the next two hours, so help me-" he could hear his breathing, breath through his nose, in large gusts. Meaning his jaw was clamped shut, muscles tight. He could picture the jaw twitch probably happening right then.

"She was just some bitch, Mikey. No one in particular. Just forget-"

"Simon says 'shut the fuck up, Johnny', okay? Do not say another freaking word about it. I'm just letting you know now: either you get your magician hat and pull a Kate out there or I find her."

"Or?"

"Nothing, Johnny. There is no other option. That's what a person means when they say 'either'. 'Either' as in two phras-Forget it. I don't have time for this. Go back to high school, since I know that's where your girlfriend belongs anyway. Make your peace while you have the time."

The line went dead.

* * *

"Kate?" 

Beep.

She roused herself from heat-induced lethargy and shook her head. Where the hell was she? Oh, yes, she remembered. A coffin.

"Come on, baby, wake up."

Kate went to pick up the walkie talkie; her arms felt like lead and her chest hurt. Damn shirt. Her arms flopped over.

He screamed into the walkie talkie, and she winced.

"Stop that."

"Okay. You have to stay awake. Stay awake with me. I'm going to need your help."

"Oh. O-okay." She shifted. Her legs were feeling tingly, and her head felt like it was moving faster than her body.

"Kate?"

He'd been talking and she missed it.

"Sorry." Sweat made its way into her eye and she closed it, wincing. It was hard work to open them again.

"I'm going to need your help, Kate. What type of car was it?"

"I can't remember," she mumbled. She wanted to sleep and-

"Try. Come on, Kate. Try for me."

There was a moment when she simply couldn't remember, but then it came back. It was hot and musky in the car, the distinct smell of old food and cigarettes strangling the air. She remembered how itchy the threadbare the seat was, the way the shovels clanked in the back of the truck every time they hit a hole on the road…

"A truck. Ford, old and blue. It was really, really dirty."

"Did you see where?"

She nodded, eyes closed.

"Kate? Come on, baby, stay with me."

"Here."

"Can you remember where?"

"We went to this little shop-"

"-I know I was there-"

"And then we got back in the car and I could see El Ray's gates. Are they orange?"

No answer.

"Seth?"

"Oh, Kate I'm so sorry."

She swallowed. Her stomach was getting used to this panicky feeling.

"I think I drove past Carlos after he buried you."

* * *

On one hand, Seth knew exactly where Kate was. On the other he'd wasted hours-precious hours-driving around on a wild goose chase. 

He leaped into the car, and forgot to look behind as he backed up. He slammed on the brakes.

"Hey!" Oh, no. Not them again.

"Get out of my way, so help me God…"

She snorted, looking at her other friend. "They were right," she scuffed her way over to their car. "Gay men are more dramatic."

He flipped them the bird as he tore out of the parking lot. Something resembling a shake at his black car. For once, he didn't care.

She'd be reaching the point where she'd start to suffocate, if he guessed right. He'd bought a shovel in Jimenez, and it lay on the back seat.

He turned the corner, the only thing between them now was a small expanse of road and, to the right, six feet of dirt. He accelerated.

And hit the brakes. Again.

Damn fucking farmers. Who needed cows anyway?

Some local farmer was herding his cows across the road, away from a distant fire on the left side of the road. He punched the horn, but was rewarded with a glare from the farmer. He hit the button on the walkie talkie.

"Kate, I'm less than five minutes away, babe."

It beeped. It was more high-pitched than the usual. It sounded like when his phone was dieing…

He looked at the screen. The battery icon was blinking.

Seth slammed the button down.

"Kate, mine's dieing but I'm so close. Just hold on."

The screen had blacked out at some point.

"Fuck!" he screamed and threw it down.

* * *

"Kate, mine's die-" The signal went dead, and his voice was replaced with a sea of white noise. 

Her hand lay limp on it, arm a long, graceful curve to her shoulder, where dark, sweaty hair covered her face. Her heavy-lidded eyes remained closed. The hair that covered her nose and her mouth did not stir.

* * *

Seth grabbed the shovel out of the back of the car and slammed it shut. The farmer didn't notice as the man made his way through the herd and started to sprint down the right side of the road. Luckily, there hadn't been much of a wind that day, so he prayed that there would be signs of the dirt being moved around. 

He got to about where he remembered the truck to be. Sunglasses off, he scoured the ground for a sign. There.

The ground was darker, and it had a little bit of a mound to it. To top it off, there was a jerky wrapper poking out of the dirt, still white and as clean as it could be.

He grabbed the shovel and started moving dirt. It was so soft that it dispersed into the air as he threw it behind him. Seth took off his jacket and tossed it down.

Finally, he hit something hollow. He jumped down, a dirt-caked fist pounding on the dark wood surface of the coffin. Seth could feel the bile rising in his throat as he thought of her in their. He clawed at the edge of it, and threw back the lid.

"Kate, I'm here, honey."

The humidity and smell of sweat hit him. A little dirt fell onto her face when he'd opened the lid. She didn't stir.

"Kate?"

He touched her shoulder lightly, and she fell onto her back, limp as a rag doll.

"Oh, shit."

**

* * *

**

**SpadesJade: **Thank ya, I thank ya kindly. Just started reading your story…awesome. I was married to a gay man…. Umm, improv. Don't ask. I've always had a problem with pacing, so thank you. I've got lots of extra inspiration-no, not really, but if you want some, I could spare. Seriously, I'm open to pickin' up the chisels and working on that writer's block. Lemme know.

**Cloudburst2000: **I can't promise anything, due to my horrible attention plan, but I really _like_ this story. Then again, I liked my Sherlock Holmes and my Alias and tried to gene-splice (shudders)…I'm hoping to get this done. Two chappies every other week…might get it done. Pondering sequal…

**Zan189:** (Gold teeth show when grinning) I try…


	4. Jerky Wrapper in the Wind

Title: _Kismet_

Author: Rose with Thorns

Rating: T for language, violence

Summary: Broken down busses and bribes lead to unexpected reunions. Seth's now on the hunt to bring the most unlikely person _back_ to El Ray.**Author's Note: This is a gene splicing experiment between a sudden plot bunny and a stalker plot bunny that's been bothering me for a while. All Spanish translations are thanks to the Konfabulator's Translate Mini.Check the bottom for the Return of the Author's Notes…

* * *

**

Broken down busses and bribes lead to unexpected reunions. Seth's now on the hunt to bring the most unlikely person to El Ray. 

She was not breathing. Breathing, he very well knew, was a vital and necessary part of living. Living meant not being dead. He would _not _allow Kate to be dead. He jumped into the coffin, squatting over her.

"Kate?" he slapped her cheek lightly, but it only caused her head to roll some more. No response. He was getting tired of this.

Shuffling to one side, he gingerly picked her up, arm under her knees and one around her shoulders, cradling her head as much as possible. It was a bit like holding an over-sized infant, not that he'd ever say that to her, of course.

While balancing on one foot, he kicked the lower half of the coffin lid shut, stepped up on it and was able to just reach the lip of the hole. He tried to place her up there with as much delicacy as possible, but found that it was a difficult task. She ended up on her side. Kate the Raggedy-Ann doll.

He knew what he was doing. First-aid was something that everyone knew. He hoisted himself over the edge and pulled her a bit away from the edge.

"Come on Kate."

He put a hand to her neck to feel for a pulse. It was weak, but there.

Back before bank robberies and murders and vampires, before his life had taken more interesting and dramatic turns for the worse, Seth had been a Boy Scout; he'd gone all the way to Eagle Scouts.

Her airway was clear. He titled Kate's head back slightly.

Her skin was clammy, heated beneath he surface, but chilled when he placed fingers on her nose.

He brought took a deep breath.

Seth had been awarded multiple awards for First Aid. He'd even but the youngest person to sit for the EMT test, and had passed. He'd never lost a patient.

Her chest didn't rise, like it was supposed to. He waited a few seconds.

"Come one, baby, come on."

He leaned back over.

Nothing happened again, and Seth felt those tiny little curls of despair start to grip him.

Until he looked down.

Corsets restrained breathing. They caused the creation of the fainting couch, a ridiculous looking piece of furniture that antique owners clamored for. Kate was wearing a shirt that caused her chest to end up extremely close to her chin while restricting breathing.

He always carried a knife in his boot. He had one now.

Seth, while ripping the bodice open, was reminding of a movie he'd seen recently.

Suddenly she stirred, arms failing out at him. Seth jerked back as she gagged, rolling over and coughing. He collapsed back in the dirt, relief washing over him.

She coughed a little and he got back up on his knees, eyeing the edge to make sure she was a safe distance away from it. Her limbs were intact. It was a positive sign. Her shorts were still on.

She sat up and gasped, wincing. Alarmed, he looked to see if he'd cut her, but then averted his glance. He pulled his jacket out of the dirt nearby and draped it over her shoulders.

They stayed in the dirt for a while. A few cars passed, acting like New Yorkers instead of the small-town, caring people. He glanced up at her face.

There was a gash, a thick one. She should probably be looked at. He touched her shoulder lightly.

Kate jumped, startled, and her unfocused eyes met his. "Seth?" she asked.

She probably did have a concussion. He nodded. "Yeah."

Her eyelids drooped and she mumbled something.

"Alright. Time to get you back."

Her lifted her like he had before, and she didn't protest. If he held her too long she might notice him shaking. Seth managed to open his passenger car door, and place her in lightly. Her eyes were closed.

Keep her awake. It was his new mantra.

"Kate." A small slap on the cheek and her eyes were open again. "Babe, just focus on me, okay? I'm going to get you back to your friends. Nina's going to be happy to see you."

"I know Nina."

He always kept extra clothes in the back of the car, so he pulled out an old, once-white tee-shirt, sniffed to make sure it was still alright to wear, and brought it around. Helping her put it on was an awkward thing, since her head seemed to heavy for her and he did most of the work, trying to focus on her face, her hands, her shoulders…and nothing more. She mumbled something as he buckled her in.

Seth didn't try to make sense of it, but jogged around to the other side of the car and started the car. He pulled the car around and accelerated, leaving the shovel and the coffin behind, dust from his tires swirling in thick clouds. The jerky wrapper flapped in the dirt tossed up from the car.

* * *

Throughout the drive, he watched as her eyes would droop, and he'd yell at her, or grab her hand. He didn't want to have to slap her again. They were driving past the gates soon. She turned. 

"Hello," she breathed. It was small and whispery, as if she'd said 'five more minutes, mom'. "Do I know you?"

He turned to face front, and made the left turn. He caught his reflection for the smallest of moments in his rearview mirror. He'd changed. The eyes that looked back at him were wild; he'd let the stubble grow to a beard long before the day's events, and his teeth were stained from nicotine. Seth couldn't figure out how she'd ever recognized him in the first place.

"No, you don't. I'm Mike."

She was already trying to fall asleep again. He called her name loudly.

He took her to a doc in the box down the road from the hotel, the nicest one in town. She did have a concussion, they said, but only a minor one. And she was extremely dehydrated.

There were stares as he exited the tiny doctor's office, half carrying the girl to the car. Kate was slightly more awake, but exhausted from what had happened. The drive over to the hotel was silent; she slumped against the window, but stayed awake, blinking as the streets passed.

Nina ran at the car, leaving the safety of the pool area, lit by the lights. Seth looked up, surprised. The day passed quicker than he'd ever remembered it to in the past. Days in El Ray were excruciatingly long.

"Kate!" she screeched, skidding to a halt in the gravel parking lot. She wrenched open the passenger door and the girl nearly fell out. She got to her feet, shakily.

"Hey," she managed weakly, as she was pulled into a hug. The others followed and the woman he'd spoken with earlier came to see him.

"Is she-"

"I took her to a doctors. They said she's dehydrated and has a concussion. So you know what goes along with that…"

The woman, casting a matronly glance at the girls, turned back to him. "I don't think I could ever thank you enough for this," she said quietly.

Seth shrugged. "I couldn't leave some poor kid out there." It would be better not to explain details. Leave that up to Kate. "And don't worry about the money, either. It's all taken care of."

That, of course, was the wrong thing to say. "Oh, the police will-" He held up his hands. He'd never been able to understand these type of women. The one's with Danielle Steele books by the hundreds and the same number in cats, but nary a man in sight.

"I promise you. It's no big deal." No big deal to nearly have a heart attack, resuscitate Kate…"Just call me when she feels a little more awake. Want to make sure she's okay, and everything."

"Don't leave us!" cried Nina, and Kate finally turned around. Realization dawning on her face caused her tired eyes to open wider. Her mouth, cracked, and her voice, nearly shot, formed his name silently, in a question.

The older woman turned to her, her lips pursing in displeasure.

Kate swallowed and licked her lips. "They might come back, Ms. Schafer. If he's here at least…"

Ms. Schafer, now with a name, cast a glance in his direction, purposely empty of any emotion. She was in a delicate spot. She had no authority to keep him there, he'd volunteered out of the kindness of his heart to save her student in the first place; but at the same time, she knew that there was nothing to stop those men from returning.

He shrugged. "It's not really a trouble. I just have to open my club up and then I can come back." He needed to make sure Kate was alright. Shooting Johnny in the nether regions could wait until later.

One girl in the group eyed him with new appreciation. Most girls did when they found out he was the club owner. He gave a brief goodbye to the group before leaving.

* * *

"Seth?" 

It was dark out, and the pool left a blue-tint on anything left near it. Like Seth, his chin against his chest. When she said it a bit louder, his plastic patio chair ended back on its four legs.

"Oh," he said sleepily, rubbing his face over. "Hey."

She quietly pulled a chair up to his and sat on her hands. Better than pulling at the hem of her shorts or the tee-shirt she was wearing. She kicked a spare stone, and it skidded to the edge of the pool.

"Not tired?" he asked finally. His voice jarred the silence. She nodded.

"I could sleep for a week," she said sheepishly. "But I thought that saying 'thank you' was of a bit more of importance. So…thank you." What happened? Years of school, of debate club, and speeches went out the window. She was fifteen again, awkward in the company of a dark-suited, tattooed man she found too interesting to leave alone.

"For you, doll, anytime." It lacked its usual vibrancy. She settled back into the seat and stared at the water, like he was. "So..?"

"So what?"

"It's been-what?-four years? Nearly five? What have you done with yourself? Cause' you can draw conclusions about what I've done."

She shrugged. The conversation was surreal. But what could you _really_ talk about with a guy who helped you slay vampires back then and had just saved your life. "I went back. Got to the border and went to the police." She hurried on as he sat up straighter in his chair. "Told them I saw you killed in some sort of local territory thing, and that everyone else ended up dead, too. I didn't know if they'd believe it, but they did. I guess they chalked it up to trauma. Finished high school. Graduated. Ended up at Boston College…" she shrugged.

"Good for you." He turned when he realized how short it had come out, eyes widening. "I mean it. I knew you were smart. Got any idea what you wanna do afterwards?"

She flushed. _Yes, actually…_ "Not really, yet."

The silence took back over, and they watched a blow up doll someone had left and no one had wanted to touch float idly nearby. Kate marveled how comfortable a silence it was. She settled back, wrapping her hands up in her long sleeves and pulling up her legs.

"Sorry about your shirt."

She turned, not remembered what he was talking about. Oh, what did happen to her shirt? "It's no big deal…that reminds me, I'll go get yours from my-" she started to get up, but a strong, warm hand grabbed her forearm.

"It's no big deal, actually. But in return, I'm draggin' you and the girls to lunch tomorrow, okay? There's this great place where you can actually drink the water and everything."

She laughed, one of those short, breathy nervous ones.

"So you own a club?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Give her a Dean, a foreign exchange student, a leading doctor in any field, and she'd be able to talk as though they were the greatest of friends, so why couldn't she do that with him?

"Yeah, nothing really big, but a lot of people like it. Summer is when it thrives, but the rest of the year we depend on filthy rich bastards who've retired excruciatingly young to keep it open. We've got some celebrities who come." He winched. "I, unfortunately, was one of the first people to have to witness the Moore-on-Kutcher extreme PDA…not what I wanna see, thank you very much."

This made her laugh harder. Kate had forgotten his sense of humor. Probably because most of it had surfaced during the kidnapping or at the bar. But if he owned a club with famous clientele... "Wait, don't you have photographs taken in there? You never know where those are going to end up!"

"And that's why we have a no photography rule. People are everything but patted down at the door. And we have all of the dancers trained to know what to look for. There's cameras everywhere, too. I hired a PR guy, too, so I never have to do interviews."

"I'm glad to see that you don't use your powers for evil anymore…'Mikey'". He winced.

"I know, I know," he groaned.

"I just can't see you as a Mikey," she said quietly, studying him closely. He hadn't shaved in a very long time, and even if gruff and tan worked _very_ well on him, as she remembered, he still was pushing it a little too far. Then again, she was known for having a closet full great clothes, but showing up to early classes or the library in pajamas and a ratty pony tail, pea-coat thrown on with a big scarf in an attempt to cover it. It had taken her a while to even learn how to do makeup.

But looking back over at him, his tattoo poking a little out of the top of his open collar, she simply couldn't see him as anything but Seth Gecko.

"You look like shit, babe," he said, jarring her from her thoughts. As derogatory as that may have sounded out of context, there was something soft in his voice, something-caring? "Go get some sleep, okay? I called the doc back to make sure if it was alright, and he said it was. We'll talk more tomorrow."

She nodded, and got up from her chair, dragging it back to its original spot. He appeared to be watching the doll quietly, but she caught him looking out of the corner of his eye. She walked past him to the orange, rusty stairs up to her room. Suddenly, she felt too tall, too lanky, too klutzy, under his gaze. She muttered a goodnight and flew up the stairs, tripping on one. Kate didn't turn around to see if he noticed.

* * *

**A.N.**

"Schafer" comes from Middle High German, and means shepard….

Kudos to Travis Tea. Now, with his help, it's been proven that teens who've written a book about a girl no one likes or understands but has magical abilities or becomes the most beautifulist girl in the world who wouldn't usually ever have a chance of getting their books published have a hope. If you want to see what I mean, check out http/ Haven't gotten your daily supply of Sue-riffic bad grammar? Read the book and laugh 'til you pee.

Anyone seen T.B.'s Willy Wonka? Loved it, but my uncontrollable urge to maul Johnny Depp that I've had since nearly infancy is, well, controllable. Digged the purpled gloves, though.

Also, what decent, self-respecting teenager who writes poetry and is editor of the angst-illicious school arts magazine does not own a copy of something Linkin Park? Well me, until I bought a copy of a string quartet tribute to them, squelching the problem between buying a chamber music CD or one of LP's. Next on list, the David Bowie tribute, and then Bjork, and then Coldplay…

**Cloudburst2000:** (Gestures to chapter) And I adore my Seth, too. Thanks for all the nice praise.

**Victimlesskiller**: Err..nice name there…thanks. Hopefully that problem WILL be solved!

**Animus Patronus:** Sorry about the wait. Great name, btw. Read HBP yet? (whimpers and squeezes her Snarky !Snape doll)…

**Chibi1309:** (cowers) I'M SORRY! Lol. I like your secret. You're soooo sweet.

**Angela:** I agree, I better…good luck with your story. If you need help leave a review…and no, you don't suck.

**SpadesJade:** How's this chappy, bein' all cliffy free? I am NOT mean…well, I never…(huffs)…I liked the cows, too.

**Zan189:** Reviewing, thank you for…


	5. Talking in Third Person

Howdy, y'all. Sorry about getting of the track with this story, but with school starting, and its accompanying soap opera, and the several dozen things I'm in and work … I got a teensy bit distracted. But now that I've vented to the appropriate people and gotten my footing, I promise I'll start updating this…

HERE'S THAT GODDAMN LINK!

"critters .critique. org/ sting/ just put the www. in front, take out the spaces, and you're good to go.

* * *

"That was…"

"Not something I _ever_ want to do again. But, now that I have you to myself…"

They were in his office, watching as the girls looked around the empty club below. Lunch had been nothing short of a nightmare, complete with high-pitched 'you have money therefore I will laugh at anything you say' laughs. Kate had sneaked a Tylenol when everyone wasn't looking. And some of whatever Seth had gotten to drink.

"Have I mentioned that I'm sorry already? Because I meant it. I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

'It' was the "Sleaze Tequila" sign over the bar, in the same green and blue as at the Titty Twister. Kate had felt bile rise in her throat.

"Quite a few times now. Enough to make up for it."

He was gentlemanly, he was gracious, he used proper table manners. And this morning's surprise was up there with the best. Into the hotel had walked a man worthy of People's Sexiest Man Alive. Without the beard, and with a little more care and soap, Seth looked-well-

Yummy.

This, from the whole near forty-eight hours she'd spent with him as a teenager had shown her, was a very different man. And she suddenly realized, this was not Seth at all. This was Seth covering up.

"As much as I really am starting to like Mikey Martinez, I was sort of hoping to get to talk to Seth sometime soon."

He looked up from his fresh cigarette, incredulous. Kate leaned across from where she'd been sitting on the edge of the desk to pull the cigarette out of his mouth and stub it in the ashtray.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"  
He was veiling his anger very badly. "Seth Gecko smokes. He smokes a lot."

She shrugged. "And Kate Fuller's allergic to it. Now tell me, what have you been up to?"

Seth leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on the edge of it and folding his hands behind his head. "Hiding from the police, staying as far from the Border as possible, and becoming very fucking rich in the process."  
She toyed with the gold necklace around her neck. It was her mother's; her's she never reclaimed from the 'incident' but took to wearing this slightly more ornate one when she'd gone back home.

"Any chance meetings with our old friends?"

He shook his head. "El Ray is blood-sucker free, through cock-sucking is a very different situation." He sat back up. "I'm not quite sure of what went on yesterday yet, babe, but I'll get to the bottom of it. And use a few rounds up when I do."

She had a feeling that if a wall ever got in his way, walking around it wouldn't be an option; he'd have already blown it up. "Ever thought of _talking_ to people?"

"Kate, we haven't had any kidnappings in El Ray in over a year and a half. And I-"

"That you've heard of."

He glared and shook a finger. "Naughty girl, don't make me spank you," he said breezily. "As I was saying, I would know because I have my finger on the gritty, heroin junky pulse of this place. Something is going on, and I don't know what."

"But it can't be vampire related, right?" Call it a-no pun intended- dead subject, but she still wanted to know.

Seth shrugged. "Dunno."

Kate sighed. "You know, you're no help to-"

Seth was staring at someone behind her. Before she could even fully turn around a strong pair of arms from his side of the desk were pulling her from around the waist to his side, and behind him. When she got to see over his dark suited shoulder who'd entered, a bit of panic clutched at her. Kate scrunched a handful of his suit in her fist, since he was busy with the gun in the magnetic holster clip under the desk.

"Capone, if you hightail back out of here I might be able to assure that you leave with one nut."

Capone did not look so smug this time around, in fact he was very pale. He was scared of something. "I thought I should warn you."

Seth's laugh was a very cold one. "You? Warn me?"

He nodded. "I was told to tell you that you have a week to pay that money."

"Or what?" Seth gave a small cough, but from where Kate stood, the safety was taken off in that brief instant.

"Or they're coming-and they assure me you won't be around to save anymore damsels." He grinned suddenly over Seth's shoulder. "_Hola, senorita,_ I'm glad to see you're-"

"Get the _fuck_ out of here." He didn't budge. "Now!"

Seth started towards him, leaping over the desk in a instant and getting to the door almost as quick as the older man, who unfortunately scurried down the stairs quicker than Kate could imagine he could. Somewhere in the sudden flurry of thought that were her brain's sudden activity, she hoped he'd pissed his pants.

Seth shut the door and threw the gun across the room, cursing. Kate nervously glanced down at the others in the bar; they'd never seen any of that. Privacy glass.

He knew what that was about. He owed someone money. They may have gotten a lucky break in picking her off that bus for the ransom, but it was all planned. Her chest was constricting.

"Seth."

He groaned and grabbed a bit of his hair in his hands. "It's absolutely nothing I ca-"

"_What_ the fuck is going on!" it came out nearly in a screech and suddenly he was next to her and they both were talking at the same time and he wouldn't stop saying it was nothing and she couldn't stop babbling at him, occasionally making out a coherent "bullshit". By the end of it, they were breathless, red in the face, and doing a very good impression of her parents fighting

The silence started, and then stretched itself out, wrapping around her, squeezing her sinuses and forehead until tears started a trail down her face. He hung his head.

"Apparently there's some kind of local vampire group," he said finally.

"For fuck's sake, _Seth!_"

"_I know_," he said tersely. "Do you think I'd pay a tithe? To them? Never in this fucking life."

Kate finally inhaled. She'd forgotten to breath when reality had righted the room, and apparently prior to that she'd been on the ceiling.

"You lied to me."

Seth made a frantic pull at his face, and jerked away. He took a quick step away and then back. "I know I lied to you, I pretty damn sure I'd have to consciously make the decision to lie to you to, well lie."

It came out just about the same time as Kate's "What the hell did you think you'd accomplish with that?"  
He stared, wide-eyed as he finally took in what she'd said. Kate wasn't waiting anymore, so she threw up her hands.

"Okay, you win the round. Whatever. Fuck it, Seth." She grabbed her purse and started towards the door, but he caught her hand.

"Don't leave like this. _Please_, Kate, baby, I need you to-" there was something very determinately smooth about it and she felt her anger rise.

She slapped him.

Her hand felt hot and prickly instantly, and his face had a small red mark where she made contact with his cheek. "Seth Gecko, you sound like you simply _need _me."

She could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Maybe I do."

"I'm not a prostitute." Kate turned and wrenched the door open, maneuvering around it as quickly as possible. She fixed him with one last look. "And you're not a fucking bastard, remember?"

Kate somehow managed to make it down the metal stairs, past the bartenders and dancers coming for work, wrenched the door open and got outside before she let the hot tears out.

If she thought things were bad, they'd just gotten a lot worse.

AN: Just to let everyone know, it may be a little while before the next update. I've got to gut out both of my computers to make room for my THREE FUCKING SIDE JOBS! Which take up a little space (I'm using Windows Movie Maker, need I say more?) And I kinda have deadlines because well, one's a wedding video and the other is MY SCHOOL'S SENIOR CLASS VIDEO. I'm not even a senior for God's sake. The ridiculously good-looking Senior Class President and the class advisor hired me to do their video. That I'm pretty sure will be shown during graduation…and then there's my research assistant job, and my 'real' job making icecream…sigh. And acting, and a political conference, and a cruise in December…But I'm not going to burn out! REALLY! And I will keep on honor roll for all of my AP classes….(Whimpers).

SuperSixOne: What does it look like I'm doing?

Swe Chic: I've tried really hard to nail Seth-wait, oh what the hell-I've tried VERY HARD to nail Seth. Plain and simple. Consider that your Marivaux d.e. of the day.

Angela Me too.

SpadesJade: I thought the whole boy scout thing would be funny…but it all leads up to something (okay, I know that was a little J.J. Ahbrams of me I could care less about my spelling right now, but it's damn important in the future). Good you got it. I won't to glomp Jack in the worst of ways. I really do hate smokers meself…Both my mother and I have been working on a teacher at my school (who's our magazine advisor) and we take turns wacking him upside the head sometimes. It's really gross to smell that when you're sitting at a computer with someone and they smell like that…first thing in the morning…while panicking about due dates for publication…and I simply loved the whole Tim Burton angle of the movie. Anyone know a way I can fake a paternity test and say I'm TB's kid? Anyone? Ferris?

Cloudburst2000: Oh, I will not confirm nor deny anything, but a sequel is in the works…hehee. I like taking people on roller coaster rides.

Chibi1309: "Hi, I'm 'Reduntantly named Rose', and I've been cliffy free for-hell, screw it. I'm not giving it up."

Zan189: Thank you. I just started a new HBP story, which you can check out if you want…be warned, it won't be updated terribly much, there's a sequel planned for it that will probably be done in say five years, and I'm a shameless fan of the good old 'ship of the Snarky Sexy Bastard and the Insufferable Know-It-All'. I really don't know what it is about those two…hopefully the link works this time…grrr….

You're comments are quite touching and just the right thing to keep me motivated for AP English…awww…You take dear, hon.

Victimlesskiller: You are welcome. For the story. I will continue to add.

Animus Patronus: Drool just a little longer…


	6. Chapter 6

The town confused her, to be honest. So it didn't take very long for Kate to get lost. She retraced her steps and found her way back to the hotel. The pool area was desolate, since today the water was a murky green, so no one bothered her when she decided to sit there.

"Got sun screen on, I hope."

The sun was setting.

Kate slowly turned her head to look up at him, glaring. He blocked the dim light for a second and sat down next to her. Big step for him; his suit was white.

"I won't lie to you, Kate: I am an asshole." When she only snorted but did not say anything, he sighed and took off his sunglasses and turned to look at her. "But I am an asshole with morals. Limited ones, mind you, but morals. So I'm in a tight spot here."

If he thought she was going to forgive him, he was dead wrong. Putting her hands to the hot, rough pavement, she pushed up and unfolded herself, wandering away towards her room. He followed.

"You know that I'm sorry, Kate. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but please, you have to realize-"

"An apology would suffice, and you've given it, so this conversation is over." She was in front of her door, rummaging for her keys in her purse. Seth reached a hand into the outside of her purse and pulled it out. He ignored the look she gave him.

His foot was in the door. Literally, so he pushed his way in. Kate

"Part two of my apology is dinner tonight. With me."

She looked up from busying herself with fluffing a pillow. "You just took us out to lunch, and I seem to remember a conversation where we swore that the feat was one that should be left alone from now on."

"No," he said, slowly. "I mean just you and me. Or Nina, too, if you don't trust me."

Oh, what a loaded statement.

"Fine," she spat, tiredly. "Fine, dinner then. But we're discussing this. So be prepared. And no wise-ass remarks as filler."

"No ma'am."

* * *

"A_date_? But you stormed out of his place earlier," said Nina, long legs kicking back and forth behind her on the bed. She was watching Kate sort through the few pieces of clothing she had for something decent. It turned out to be black slacks and an acceptable top. Nothing leggy, nothing to frumpish, either.

Kate yanked the tag out of the back of the shirt before slipping it on over her head. "It's not a date," she said, with a frown. "Just dinner."

"He saved your life."

"That's what he does."

"Oh, like you'd know, Kate. You just met the man."

What was it about friends? Kate couldn't think of what she had done to clue her friend in, but she must have done something. Nina clamored off of the bed and followed the petite brunette into the bathroom.

"Squeal," Nina said, firmly, meeting Kate's reflection in the mirror. Kate threw her eyeliner down with a little more force than necessary; it broke and left a brown smear on the side of the sink.

"Nina, the story doesn't even make sense to _me_ sometimes. Let's just let it go."

Nina cocked her head to the side. "He knows, doesn't he? About whatever it is that you're always going over in your head. He_knows_." Things were clicking into place. "He met you, when you were here."

More make up on the counter. Kate's fingers fumbled with the small wand as she tried to pass it over the powder in the compact. "Nina, I don't w-"

The girl threw her hands up. "I know what to leave alone. But give me some points for knowing when to."

"Nomination for Best Friend of the Year," she responded, gratefully.

Seth looked _good._ Dark suit, blue tie, and a nervous air. Kate hadn't exactly told Old Ms. Schafer about her date. With an older man. Who owned a bar.

The restaurant was sinfully decadent, but neither really spoke through the meal. It wasn't until after the meal, when they got into his car, that he truly broke the silence.

"I know we're supposed to talk tonight, but I just want to take you back. I'd feel safer."

Kate turned in her seat, leather sighing as she did so. "You are _not_ backing out of this, Seth Gecko. We need a game plan."

He muttered under his breath, but it sounded like he was echoing her last words. He pulled the car into a driveway and turned it off. For a second, she thought he had picked a random house. It was his.

He let them in.

The furniture was sparse, and it all appeared to be the sort that came with the house. It reminded her of those time shares in better locals, the sort near mountains or Disney parks. The rooms were probably named different things, each themed.

He slumped into a chair with a tired sigh and Kate sat across from him, eyes careful and cautious.

Seth sat up, suddenly. "You're going home. All of you, tomorrow."

"Fuck, no."

"Damn it, Kate, they already killed one!" he said, shooting out of the seat to pace, wiping at his face, desperately. "One of my dancers is missing."

"Running late?" she said, hopefully.

He shook his head, and looked defeated. "Short, dark haired. Looks a bit like you."

Oh. The room seemed to be a little closer, the silence a little more suffocating.

"That's why I need to get you out of here. Sure, the other girls, but you."

For a second, Kate thought about it. Imagined getting on that bus, pulling away from wherever Seth would be inevitably watching. She'd leave it all behind, bury this part of her life, and move on. Maybe in a decade from now, as she watched her normal children-happy ones who were not afraid of Things That Went Bump in the Night-play in the backyard and her husband who was already balding but loved her terribly, she'd think about Seth Gecko.

And she would hate herself for leaving him to this.

"No," she breathed, surfacing. "I'm not leaving."

"Kate," he pleaded. She crossed the room and put a hand on his arm. "You have to leave."

"There's got to be somebody who can help you with all of this."

"Since it's absolutely the easiest thing on the planet, walking up to someone and saying 'Hello, I'm wanted for armed robbery, kidnapping, murder and manslaughter, but enough about that, could you help me kill a couple of guys-yeah, one little thing, they're vampires'? That's a level of crazy I will not delve into. Dip a toe in, maybe. Test the temperature, perhaps. But I will not dive into that. I like to tread in the kid section. With those inflatable arm things on."

"Oh be serious," the young woman huffed.

"I've found that to be a very fallible emotion, seriousness. Especially when you're dealing with something that should not- cannot exist."

"I was talking about me."

He turned and looked at her with an empty look. "No," he said coldly.

Kate shook her head. "I can hold my own, Seth. And I know what we're dealing with. I'm not stupid."

An eyebrow rose. "You got yourself kidnapped within how long after crossing the Border?"

"That's not vampire related. This I can do. And you know it."

Seth brushed her hand off of his arm, and he sat back down. Kate followed him. She perched on a glass coffee table so that she could make eye contact with him, steadying herself with a deep breath. "You can't do this alone; you'll die."

"I might still, even if you stayed."

She shrugged. "Then we take out as many as we can before that." The motion of her shoulders pushed whatever had been riding on them for several years off, and suddenly her vision was clearer, her sense of center more apparent. This was what she was supposed to be doing.

"Flippancy isn't a survival tool," he retorted, but Kate bit her tongue. When she didn't say anything, he sighed and agreed.

* * *

Seth watched as Kate said her goodbyes, the group scared and their leader suspicious. The other missing chaperones appeared and boarded the bus, knitting needles in hand.

"But are you sure?" Nina said, wiping stringy blonde hair out of her face just as quickly as the wind pushed it back to its original place.

Kate gave her another hug, and Seth help down the need to roll his eyes. Nina was the sort of girl who adopted Cambodian babies and abandoned kittens. Kate somehow fell into that second category.

Kate waved them off, then wandered over to where Seth was leaning against his car. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see she was tired. He never thought that the girl would have the balls earlier to tell Ms. Schafer that, quite frankly, there was no one to notify back at home, so why the hell did she care? She was making a decision to stay here. Seth hadn't gotten friendly looks since.

The young woman seemed to shake herself out of her quiet, and turned to him. "Come on," she said, plucking at his suit jacket. "We've got work to do."

Did they ever.

The next several days were spent preparing, spent ignoring the newspapers that reported missing girls and the warnings to stay indoors, spent barely sleeping.

He didn't touch liquor once. There was maybe a cigarette or two, but that was it.

He drove Kate out to the shooting range. He ignored how she felt in his arms when he helped her steady the gun, or how she properly exhaled just as she took her shoot. At night he'd press his head against her door, remind himself of what he had said all that while ago. He wasn't a fucking bastard. He wasn't.

Kate had become quiet, but the other night, as they had eaten microwave macaroni and cheese out of a large bowl and watched _Zorro: La Espada y La Rosa_, she had said she had come to terms with what they were about to do.

"I'll see my family again," she said, tersely.

He didn't sleep that night.

Urges came and passed. There were times where he simply wanted to throw down the paper they were planning on and kiss her senseless, make her feel, make _himself_ feel, just one last time. And for a second, her eyes would widen and he swore she was fucking psychic.

Then Kate would brush dark hair back and return to work.

The note came with a finger attached, still fresh. There were bite marks around the edges, though, like a left over piece of meat. It wasn't some clean cut for show. Seth grabbed some hydrochloric acid and stuck it in the tub. The smell was horrific and he locked the door. Did it really matter? They might not even make it back.

The note had said tonight, at dusk. They decided to sleep for a few of the hours that they had, and then drive in. In his own room, Seth spent most of it staring at the ceiling. He bet that Kate had done the same.

"We just have to lure them into main room, babe," said Seth as they drove. "If it really comes down to it. And I told you about-"

"It's not going to come down to that, Seth," she snapped, looking out at the streets of El Ray. People were hurrying indoors. Her neck was a long line intersected by a seat belt. "We're not blowing up your club."

He laughed at that. They'd be doing him a favor if they did. He was planning on closing it soon, anyway. Not that he'd say that to Kate. And that wasn't a lie, it was simply not telling her something.

He parked his car close to the emergency door, just in case. Kate was squinting and looking out as an orange sun started it's descent, bright and furious.

"We're going to see that again," she said softly. Then she slung a rifle over her shoulder. "Let's go."

Seth slipped the sack's strap over his arm and followed her inside.


End file.
